Aurora Baldwin Year 1
by PercyJackson4Life24
Summary: Meet Aurora Baldwin a half-blood witch who lived in Australia until recently. Being neighbors with one of her best friends Hermione Granger means they can spend a lot of time together and even more when they discover they are both witches. But as they go to Hogwarts they learn anything is possible even the return of an evil wizard who wants nothing more than revenge.


_**Another one of my OC love interest for Harry. Her name is Aurora Erika Baldwin. She's a half-blood witch. Her parents are from England and were a part of the Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore had put in Australia. She's an only child and has long blonde hair that goes to her mid-back and hazel eyes. Read and review **_

_**Chapter 1: Leaving Australia **_

I was standing on the beach with my feet in the water. AE Hi-Rise Festival Shortie and my AE Racerback Boyfriend Tank in Ebony. I was holding my Norwegian Forest Cat Ginger.

My mother then said, "Aurora. It's time to come in and put Ginger in her carrier."

"Coming Mom."

I walked into my house and put Ginger in her carrier. I then put on my AEO Rubber Flip Flop in Navy. I guess your wondering what my name is. My full name is Aurora Erika Baldwin.

My Dad then walked in and said, "Ready to go everyone?"

I said, "Yeah Dad."

We got in the car and drove to the airport. My father's family are all muggles and they own a private plane so we we're going on the private plane and it was a 21 hour flight.

Once we got to the airport and got onto the plane and after we got to the area we're we could walk around. I took Ginger out of her carrier and she sat down on my lap and I started petting her.

My mother then sat down next to me and started petting Ginger and said, "She's such a sweetheart."

"I know and she's really cuddly. What time is it?"

My mother said, "2 am. You should go to bed."

I replied, "I am."

I then laid down on the couch I was sitting on and grabbed my pillow and sheet and Ginger laid down next to me and I went to bed.

When I woke up my mother said, "Well be able to eat soon." I nodded and sat up and brushed my long blonde hair.

I should probably say what my cat Ginger looks like. She's a fluffy black, orange, and white Norwegian Forest Cat with Green eyes. She woke up and I grabbed her favorite toy and we started playing.

As we sat on the floor and played Mom then said, "Alright we can eat." We all sat down at the table and she Ginger was sitting on the couch meowing.

After I finished eating I walked into the bathroom and washed my hands. I then went into my bag and grabbed m yearbook and looked at my friends.

I saw my friend Ashlynn passage that she wrote saying _Hey Aurora. I'll miss you so much. Australia isn't going to be the same without you Arie. The Sydney isn't going to be the same. Love ya sis._

As soon as I finished going through my yearbook I grabbed my red pilot pen and my gold stitched diary.

I then wrote

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today was my last day in Australia and it's kind of surreal. I mean I moving to the place where my parents grew up. I just hope that everything will be fine. I mean I grew up in Australia and I've never been away from there. I just hope that I make friends. I mean I'm a half-blood witch about to start Hogwarts and I'm already nervous._

_I thought that I was going to go to AAWW (Australian Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I mean it' s kind of nerve-wracking. Well that's all I have to say._

_Love,_

_Aurora XOXO_

As soon as put my are diary away I spend the rest of the time petting Ginger. When the plane came to a halt my father said, "Welcome to England Aurora."

"Where are we going to be living?"

Mom replied, "We're going to be living in London."

I nodded and we got off of the plane with all of our stuff and I saw Aunt Theresa."

I said, "Hi. Aunt Theresa."

"Hi Aurora."

We all got into the car and my Dad told her the address and then we got out once we were there. When we walked into the house I feel in love with it.

Mom then said, "Aurora go unpack everything is in your room. Well bring your luggage in."

I nodded and walked into my room and got Ginger out of her carrier and put her in her cat condo and she started climbing in it right away. My bedroom was Teal and Purple my two favorite colors.

I grabbed my box that said Aurora's jeans and put all of my jeans in the long dresser.

I had just grabbed my straight jeans when my mother said, "Aurora. Can you come out here?"

"Coming Mom." I walked out with Ginger in my arms and walked to the door. My mother then said, "Ahh Aurora this is Mr. &amp; Mrs. Granger and there daughter Hermione. Were neighbors."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hi Hermione." Hermione waved and said, "I love your cat."

"Thanks. Her name's Ginger and she's the sweetest."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger said, "Well we just wanted to say hello and well leave you to your under packing."

I then grabbed my box that said Aurora's dresses and skirts. I walked over to my closet and put each of my dresses on a hanger and put them in the closet followed by all my skirts.

I then grabbed my box that said Aurora's shirts. I grabbed all of my t-shirts, graphic t-shirts, tank tops, sweaters, and my hoodies. I put them in my tall dresser. I then grabbed all of my bathing suits from the box and put them in my closet.

I then finished unpacking the rest of my stuff. My CD's, DVDS, and everything else that I owned. I put Ginger's carrier in the closet and walked out to the living room and unpacked all of Ginger's toys as she rubbed against my leg purring.

As I grabbed her feather teaser and started playing with her my mother walked in and said, "Well somebody's already unpacked."

"Yeah I am. So I decided to play with Ginger. But I think I'm going to go to bed. Since it's 9 p.m. and I'm really tired. Tell Dad that I said Goodnight."

My mother kissed me and I walked into my new bedroom. I got changed into my long shirt and shorts. As I laid in my bed ginger laid nest to me on my spare pillow in a ball and I patted her and then went bed.

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_!_

_!_

_!_

_!_


End file.
